Los amores de Rin
by sherezade-08
Summary: Y si la persona que has estado buscando resulta que siempre ha estado a tu lado ... Es un R&S aunque al principio sea R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.__ Esta historia esta escrita sólo para entretenimiento nada de lucro._

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo 1**

De entre toda la multitud que se congrega en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio buscando frenética las puertas de embarque para sus respectivos vuelos, deambula una muchacha de unos veintitantos años, de larga y sedosa cabellera morena, de grandes y verdes ojos que resalta especialmente por una belleza se diría que serena. No parece estar prestando atención a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor: hombres de negocios que caminan a pasos largos y rápidos sabiendo exactamente a dónde se tienen que dirigir, niños que corretean alegremente entre las maletas del resto de viajeros, madres que tienen que ir tras sus pequeños para que no se pierdan …

"_Última llamada para pasajeros con destino a Londres-Gatwick, embarquen por puerta 42"_

"_Última llamada para pasajeros con destino a Londres-Gatwick, embarquen por puerta 42"_

¡Ohh!, Vaya, ese es mi vuelo, debo dirigirme a la puerta 42. En poco menos de una hora estaré volando con destino a Londres…. Europa, no sabes qué ganas tengo de volver; qué ganas tengo de escapar de Tokio, de los Taisho y sobre todo de ellos. Parece que todo empezó ayer y en realidad hace ya casi quice años …

Disculpe señorita, ¿me permite su tarjeta de embarque y su identificación?

Sí, perdone, estaba distraída … aquí tiene.

¿Va usted de vacaciones a Londres? Es una ciudad muy bonita, ¿la conoce usted?

No, no voy de vacaciones y sí, conozco la ciudad. Viví allí durante algún tiempo.

Aquí tiene, muchas gracias, ya puede pasar. ¡Qué tenga un agradable vuelo!

La muchacha entra en el finger y se dirige hacia el asiento que le indica su billete. Deja el equipaje de mano en el compartimento correspondiente, se sienta, ata su cinturón y cierra los ojos …

Todo comenzó hace más de quice años … y finaliza el día de hoy!

(Flashback)

Una pequeña de unos nueve años salió corriendo del auto que conducía su padre, el nuevo chófer de la mansión Taisho, en dirección al jardín de la casa. Desde siempre le habían fascinado las flores y en aquel lugar había cientos de ellas, incluso algunas que nunca había visto (esas habían sido importadas especialmente por y para la señora de la casa, gran amante de la jardinería; pero esto lo supo algún tiempo más tarde).

Rin, cariño, vuelve inmediatamente – le recriminó su padre – Por favor, vas a conseguir que me llamen la atención el primer día de trabajo.

Lo siento papá, no quise ponerte en un apuro – sollozó la pequeña

Ya está amor, no pasa nada, sólo recuerda que somos nuevos aquí y que ese no es tu jardín, que si quieres ir deberás pedir permiso antes.

No se preocupe. Soy Izayoi y usted deber ser el Sr. Atai … y esta preciosidad es … ¿Rin?

La pequeña afirmó con un tímido y leve movimiento de cabeza. Pocas veces había visto una mujer tan bella como la que tenía delante. Una sola persona había conocido en su vida que pudiera igualar la belleza de la señora de la casa, y esa era su madre. Ni siquiera la larga y devastadora enfermedad había podido hacer mella en su incomparable belleza. Izayoi le mostró una gran sonrisa a la que la pequeña respondió extendiéndole su manita a modo de saludo.

Rin Atai a su servicio, señora …

Izayoi Taisho, pero tú puedes llamarme Izayoi. Y sí, si quieres puedes ir al jardín, pero prométeme que tendrás muy buen cuidado de él.

Pero Rin, ya había salido disparada. Al final iba a resultar que no estaría tan mal vivir en aquella casa (al menos podría disfrutar de aquel fabuloso jardín).

Disculpe señora, la niña … le encanta la jardinería, le recuerda a su madre.

No, por favor, estoy encantada de que así sea. A mi marido y a mis hijos no comparten la misma afición. Así que me gustará poder compartir mis conocimientos con alguien más. Pero, pasemos a la casa, le tengo que presentar a mi marido y al resto de personal que nos atiende. Y no se preocupe por Rin, seguro que en jardín se encontrará a los muchachos, suelen pasar el rato allí jugando y entreteniéndose … en fin, ya los conocerá.

Rin estaba tan emocionada contemplando todas las flores que había que ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta de los dos jóvenes que la estaban mirando. Al final el mayor decidió que ya era la hora de hacerse notar y de aquella niña se identificara ¿qué hacía allí? ¿quién era?

Oye tú, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a jugar aquí? ¿cómo has podido entrar sin permiso? – le dijo muy frío el chico mayor. Debería tener unos quince años. Era muy alto y muy guapo. Su cabello era de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos de color miel.

S.. s … soy …. R …Rin – no atinaba a decir la pequeña que se había visto sorprendida

Bien Rin, y, ¿qué demonios haces en nuestra casa? – el mayor dijo esto en un tono bastante serio y la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar, y es que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Basta ya Seshoumaru, la estás asustando .. no tienes nada de tacto con las mujeres!!

Mira renacuajo, ¿vas a ser tú quién me diga cómo tengo que comportarme? Enana, te hice una pregunta ¿qué haces aquí?

Soy Rin, la hija de Matsuda Atai, el nuevo chófer y la señora bonita me dio permiso para jugar aquí

Ja, ja, ja … la "señora bonita" debe ser mamá. Entonces todo aclarado. ¡Bienvenida, Rin! Yo soy Inuyasha y el estirado es mi hermano mayor, Seshoumaru – habló el menor de los dos chicos, también era alto y muy guapo, con ojos de color miel pero no tan intensos como los del mayor. Éste debía tener unos once años.

Hola Inuyasha, encantada de conocerte – y la pequeña la alargó la mano como antes hiciera con la señora de la casa. Pero Inuyasha le estiró el brazo para darle un cálido abrazo. La pequeña se sonrojó.

Conmigo ni lo intentes enana. Date por saludada! – y sin decir nada más se marchó al interior de la gran mansión

Rin se sintió apenada por la forma en la que le había hablado el hermano mayor, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? Prefirió no pensar más en eso y decidió en tener más cuidado al acercarse a él, volcaría todas sus atenciones en el menor que había resultado ser mucho mejor y más amigable.

Rin, seguro que debes estar hambrienta. Venga vamos a merendar alguna cosa a la cocina, yo te acompaño.

Pero … adentro está él y yo no quiero que se enfade conmigo ..

¿Él? ¿Seshoumaru? No te preocupes, si el "niño hielo" decide acercarse a ti, no dudaré en defender a mi "princesita". ¡Vamos! Que no me puedo aguantar las ganas de comer.

Inuyasha cogió a Rin de la mano y se la llevó a merendar. La casa era enorme y muy bonita. Por todos lados había jarrones con las flores que Izayoi recogía todos los días. Le daban un aspecto muy cálido y hogareño a todas las habitaciones.

¿Por qué es así tu hermano?

Bah! Ni te preocupes por él, siempre ha sido así de distante y frío, más desde que se murió su mamá … ¡ups!, creo que no te lo tenía que haber dicho

¡Ohhh! Pero … ¿no sóis hermanos?

Sí, no, bueno sí y no. Somos hermanos de padre pero no de madre y su mamá murió hace algunos años. Sus padres estaban separados cuando papá conoció a mamá y luego nací yo y después su mamá tuvo un accidente y Seshoumaru vino a vivir con nosotros.

Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso, no fue nada amable conmigo … sabes, creo que te prefiero a ti – y Rin le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha – vas a ser mi preferido, no me gusta tu hermano! Vamos a merendar, yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Los dos entraron a la cocina sin darse cuenta de que Seshoumaru los había estado escuchando desde lo alto de la escalera principal. Caía una sola lágrima que secó rápidamente con su mano.

Yo no necesito a nadie y menos a ti, Rin Atai ¿quién se cree que es esta niña?

Continuará …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.__ Esta historia esta escrita sólo para entretenimiento nada de lucro._

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo ****2**

La adaptación de Rin en casa de los Taisho fue bastante rápida. Siempre estaba pegada a Inuyasha, él era para la pequeña su mejor amigo, su confidente y su salvador del tedioso de Seshoumaru. Rin, simplemente no hablaba ni tenía relación con el mayor y éste también parecía ignorarla por completo. Para Seshoumaru su hermano Inuyasha y la pequeña Rin no eran más que dos mocosos que sólo sabían que incordiar y perder el tiempo fantaseando por los jardines de la casa. Para él lo importante era el estudio y el aprender cómo dirigir con mano férrea los negocios de su padre; sabía que en un futuro esa responsabilidad recaería en él y ello lo llenaba de orgullo. Ni quería ni tenía el tiempo para andar con juegos infantiles, todos sus ahíncos se volcaban en su preparación para el acceso universitario. Inuyasha, por su parte, podía disfrutar más del tiempo libre, de la libertad de no saberse en la obligación familiar que ostentaba su hermano mayor; él era un espíritu libre que gozaba de los placeres de su acomodada vida.

A Inuyasha le encantaba que Rin estuviera siempre con él, le hacía sentirse importante. Siempre se había sentido fascinado por la figura de su hermano mayor pero éste no demostraba tener tanto afecto hacia él; de hecho, Seshoumaru siempre había tenido un carácter más frío hacia todas las cosas que le rodeaban. Le encantaba que la niña le llamara para jugar, para ayudarla con sus deberes de la escuela, para salir a pasear por la ciudad o incluso para ir de compras con ella. Tampoco podía resistirse cuando Rin le suplicaba que la dejara acariciarle el pelo. Él era el mundo para Rin e Inuyasha se sentía bien ejerciendo de hermano mayor de su "princesita". Pero para Rin, sus sentimientos hacia su amigo se fueron tornando en algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que la fraternidad que sentía su amigo por ella.

Pasaba el tiempo y para nadie eran ya un secreto los sentimientos de Rin por Inuyasha. Él era el objeto de todas sus atenciones y de todos sus regalos. La niña estaba ya a punto de hacer once años y siempre captaba la admiración del resto de niños del colegio, pero para ella sólo existía Inuyasha. El joven por su parte no hacía caso de los que le decían lo afortunado de tener a una joven tan bonita tan prendada por él, para Inuyasha se trataba de su "hermanita".

Izayoi veía con buenos ojos la amistad de su hijo con la pequeña Rin; era fantástico que su hijo tuviera alguien con quien jugar y que Rin se hubiera adaptado tan rápidamente a la vida con la familia, era casi como una hija más para ella. Pero cuando vio que lo que la niña sentía por Inuyasha no era sólo amistad, no pudo dejar de preocuparse. Y no porque ella fuera la hija del chófer y su hijo un niño acomodado, sino porque en esa relación la muchacha podía sufir, y mucho. Era evidente que su hijo sentía cariño por la niña pero no de la misma forma que ella por él.

Quién parecía ser el único que no prestaba atención a estos temas era Seshoumaru, siempre tan enfrascado en sus estudios que no perdía el tiempo en cosas triviales. Pero esta fachada era sólo eso y en el fondo sentía algo de envidia que su hermano fuera el siempre "sufridor" de las atenciones de Rin. Seshoumaru hubiera querido ser en alguna ocasión él el destinatario de las ofrendas que Rin hacía al pequeño Taisho o incluso alguno de sus besos con los que premiaba la niña a su querido Inuyasha. Jamás lo reconocería pero sí que se sentía algo celoso. Le parecía una situación algo estúpida pero era así.

¡Qué demonios! Bobadas, Seshoumaru, céntrate en tus cosas y deja que los enanos se diviertan juntos, sólo son juegos de críos y tú tienes algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar – se decía para sí el mayor - Tengo que tomarme los estudios en serio o no conseguiré esa plaza en Oxford.

Seshoumaru contaba ya con dieciséis años y lo que más anhelaba era poder conseguir una plaza para estudiar en Inglaterra. Su padre le había prometido que si así lo deseaba y si conseguía la plaza no se opondría a que realizara ese viaje de estudios. Inu Taisho sabía que era la firme voluntad de su hijo mayor el convertirse en el mejor hombre de negocios de todo Japón y nadie mejor que él para hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares. Quizás depositaba mucha responsabilidad en él, quizás su hijo hubiera sido más feliz pudiendo sentirse más libre, sin ataduras familiares, quizás … quizás debiera ser algo más como Inuyasha que vivía la vida al momento y no tan "responsablemente".

Una tarde de primavera se encontraban jugando en el jardín, la no ya tan pequeña Rin, que ahora contaba con doce años, y su querido Inuyasha. Seshoumaru estaba enfrascado en los estudios cuando unas risas desviaron su atención de los libros. Miró por el gran ventanal que había en la biblioteca y pudo ver sómo Rin le colocaba una corona de flores en la cabeza a su hermano. Acto seguido la muchacha premiaba con un gran beso en la mejilla al fanfarrón de Inuyasha que no paraba de hacerle mohínes y gracietas a Rin.

¡Estás guapísimo! No, no te la quites que te quiero hacer una fotografía. Espera un segundo, voy a por la cámara de fotos.

Rin se adentró en la casa en busca de una cámara de fotos con la que inmortalizar el momento tan divertido que pasaba con su amigo. No se dio cuenta pero Seshoumaru se cruzó con ella mientras salía al jardín para "charlar" con su hermano sobre el jaleo que estaban haciendo en el exterior y que no le permitía concentrarse en sus labores.

Enano, te ves algo ridículo con eso en la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que le permites todo a Rin? Sabes que está que babea por ti y no mejoras la situación riéndole todas sus gracias.

Fiuuuu …. El señor "estudio" dándome consejos de cómo psármelo bien. Mejor no te hago caso no se me vaya a quedar esa cara de bobo que se te pone cuando …

¿cuándo, qué? ¿Qué pretendes decir?

Nada, nada, iba a decir la cara de bobo que se te pone cuando te la pasas todo el rato estudiando, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros? No te iría mal que te diera un poco el sol, todo el día te lo pasas o en clases o encerrado en la biblioteca de papá.

Mira, enano, no tengo tiempo para perder. Al contrario que vosotros mi tiempo es valuoso y no lo tengo para estarlo perdiendo con jueguecitos estúpidos. Y quítate esa corona, no eres una muñeca!!

Es que acaso, ¿quieres tú una? Le podemos decir a Rin que don "bloque de hielo" ha decidido bajar donde el resto del mundo para demostrar que no es un ser impasible …

Inuyasha …. no estoy de humor … ¿puedes dejar de hacer el idiota y no ponerme caras?

Ya sé lo que te pasa, y es que Don Perfecto querría la corona de flores para él en exclusiva!! Si quieres puedo interceder por ti y que Rin te haga una para ti solito la próxima vez. Ja, ja, ja!!

No digas bobadas, hermanito

¿Seguro que son bobadas? ¿Por qué bajaste al jardín Seshoumaru, para reprendernos por el ruido o porque te apetecía una corona de flores?

Eres patético Inuyasha … ¡quién iba a querer una estúpida corona de flores! – esto último lo dijo tan alto que no se dio cuenta que Rin ya estaba detrás de él y lo había podido escuchar.

Mira que eres bruto Seshoumaru, si sigues tratando así a la pobre Rin seguro que al final te acabará odiando.

Seshoumaru entendió que había metido la pata con la chica pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse con ella, ya lo haría más tarde; Rin había salido disparada al interior de la casa para que nadie la viera llorar ¡por qué le tenía tanta manía! El mayor por su parte no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, algo en su interior se había revolucionado cuando su hermano había estado insinuando que se sentía celoso de él por las atenciones de Rin, ¿podía eso ser cierto? No, Rin no era más que una niña, bonita, pero una niña y él estaba por entrar a la universidad. ¿Celoso de Inuyasha? No, quizás porque le hubiera gustado recibir alguna atención por parte de ella, ¿celoso? Nunca.

Continuará …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta escrita sólo para entretenimiento nada de lucro._

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo 3**

Los esfuerzos de Seshoumaru se vieron recompensados con su ansiada beca de estudios. Había conseguido la mejor nota de toda su promoción y podría ir a estudiar a Inglaterra como tanto había deseado. Toda la familia estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo mayor. A pesar de ello, Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentirse algo triste, su hermano se marchaba para estar fuera de su casa durante algunos años y lo iba a echar de menos. Rin, que había mantenido una relación "cordial" con el mayor de los Taisho también lo iba a echar en falta. A pesar de su carácter reservado y tímido, la niña estaba convencida que debajo de esa coraza se debía esconder una buena persona. El día de la partida estaba próximo y en la casa se ultimaban los preparativos para la marcha del chico. Seshoumaru les había pedido que no fueran a despedirse de él al aeropuerto por lo que habían acordado que lo acompañara su padre.

Antes de partir Seshoumaru se despidió de toda la familia; Izayoi no había podido dejar de llorar toda aquella mañana y Seshoumaru se fundió en un emotivo abrazo con su hermano Inuyasha. A pesar de que siempre estaban discutiendo era obvio que en el fondo se querían mucho y aquella partida los iba a separar por bastante tiempo. Seshoumaru también se despidió de la gente que tabajaba en la casa. Había tomado en gran estima al sr. Atai, padre de Rin y recibió de buen grado algunos de los consejos que le ofrecía el hombre que ya había estado en Inglaterra. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de Rin, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído que lo iba a echar de menos y que le hubiera gustado que hubieran sido buenos amigos. Seshoumaru no pudo dejar de sentirse confundido y apendado porque su actitud con Rin no había sido nada amigable desde que la pequeña había llegado a sus vidas. Se sintió arrepentido de lo brusco que siempre había sido con ella. Pero lo más extraño fue lo bien que se sintió después de recibir el beso de la joven. Incluso lo seguía sintiendo cuando iban con el coche de camino al aeropuerto.

-"No seas tonto Seshoumaru, ¿ponerte así por un beso? ¿de una niña? "- pensaba el joven mientas se tocaba la mejilla con la mano. Pero por mucho que se recriminara a sí mismo no era consciente de la sonrisa que se le escapaba al recordarlo.

-Todo un carácter, nuestra pequeña Rin!! - sacó de sus pensamientos Inu Taisho a su hijo. Él sí que se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Seshoumaru y sonreía junto con el sr. Atai que lo miraba por el retrovisor del automóvil, quién también se había dado cuenta.

-Ehh, sí - sólo pudo contestar el joven. -"Si así de cálidos son sus besos ...." "Por favor, deja ya de pensar estupideces!!"

-Sr. Atai, debo felicitarle, tiene usted una hija preciosa y se está convirtiendo en una jovencita muy bella - seguía Inu Taisho. Tenía la ligera sensación que a Seshoumaru, bajo su coraza de frialdad, Rin no le era indiferente. Aquella jovencita era el complemento perfecto para su hijo, eran los opuestos que se complementaban.

-Sí, Sr. Taisho, la madre de Rin era una mujer muy bella pero creo que Rin va a superarla.

-Sabe, Sr. Atai, Inuyasha me cuenta que en el colegio la llegada de Rin fue toda un sensación. Casi todos los muchachos dicen estar prendados de ella ... y no me extraña, esa belleza y ese carácter de su hija son únicos.

-Sí, Sr. Taisho pero permítale decirle que ya sabemos quién es la debilidad de mi pequeña Rin ...

-"Inuyasha" - pensó molesto Seshoumaru y en con ese pensamiento Inu Taisho pudo ver el cambio en su hijo mayor. ¡Lo sabia! Seguro que ni su mismo hijo era consciente pero algo había ... la reacción que su hijo creyó pasar desapercibida no lo fue para su padre.

Con estas conversaciones llegaron al aeropuerto y allí se despidieron padre e hijo muy afectuosamente.

-Padre, haré que te sientas muy orgulloso de mi

-Hijo mío, ningún padre puede sentirse más orgulloso de lo que me siento yo ahora mismo … estudia mucho, aprovecha esta oportunidad y diviértete.

-Te quiero papá – dijo un muy emocionado Seshoumaru

-Yo también te quiero hijo, nos vemos en las próximas vacaciones!!

Seshoumaru se marchó antes de finalizar el verano. Ese mismo curso que daba comienzo Rin entró en secundaria y estaba muy feliz de hacerlo ya que estaría en la misma escuela que Inuyasha aunque entre ellos había un año de diferencia. Cada día que convivía con el joven estaba más y más decidida que era el hombre perfecto para ella. La chica pensaba que al entrar en instituto, Inuysaha le haría más caso. No es que no fueran los mejores amigos sino que ella malinterpretaba la atención de él y esperaba mucho más. Soñaba que Inuyasha le pedía ser su novia y que en un futuro se convertían en esposos. En ese momento nada le hubiera hecho más ilusión. Pero Inuyasha la veía como a una hermana pequeña y no como a cualquiera de las otras jóvenes del instituto.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la realidad y veía que el joven era un chico muy aclamado por todas las muchachas del instituto. No era de extrañar, era un muchacho muy guapo y su carácter era simplemente encantador. Rin también era popular entre los chicos por su belleza pero todos veían que su único interés era Inuyasha así que poco a poco sus pretendientes iban "desapareciendo". A Inuyasha, en cambio, le encantaba estar rodeado de féminas. Le gustaba que le halagaran y que le recordaran lo guapo que era y todas querían ser sus novias, daba igual que fueran de cursos superiores al suyo: todas lo querían a él. Por allí donde pasara siempre había alguna chica que no podía disimular el quedárselo mirando. Ciertamente era el más popular entre todas.

Rin se conformaba porque ya que en el instituto debía compartir a su amigo, al menos en la casa podía tenerlo todo para ella. Ese era su consuelo al principio, pero a medida que el joven iba haciéndose mayor veía como el número de chicas que llamaban a la casa también iba creciendo. Alguna decidida incluso le invitaba a salir. Inuyasha no desperdiciaba ninguna cita, le gustaban todas las chicas. Claro, todas menos Rin, que para él era como una hermana. A pesar de eso, Rin no perdía la esperanza y pensaba que algún día ella sería la afortunada Sra. Taisho.

El tiempo iba pasando y los chicos se hacían mayores. Rin estaba a punto de empezar su último año en el instituto y se dedicaba con firmeza a los estudios. Quería sacar una buena media par luego poder elegir la carrera que le gustara. Aunque su verdadera vocación había sido el mundo de la decoración, había pensado seguir los estudios de comunicación para quedarse en Tokio. No quería irse lejos de su amado Inuyasha y sabía que él se iba a quedar en la ciudad.

Seshoumaru estaba a punto de finalizar su carrera. Había visitado en alguna ocasión a su familia aunque cuando estaba de vacaciones procuraba hacer prácticas de empresa para ganar experiencia cuando volviera para tomar su lugar en la Corporación Taisho. Así que las veces habían sido pocas y de breve estancia. Como había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción, sus profesores le habían aconsejado que siguiera con sus estudios y se doctorara. El muchacho accedió encantado, aunque eso significara al menos cuatro años más fuera de casa. Además había conocido a una joven que se llamaba Sarah que estudiaba en su misma universidad. Sarah era una rica heredera que también estaba estudiando para luego tomar su lugar en las empresas familiares. Era bastante guapa y parecía que él no le era del todo indiferente. La chica era más práctica que romántica y vio en Seshoumaru el pretendiente perfecto para sus aspiraciones. Nunca había tenido relaciones serias con chicas pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

El menor de los Taisho, por su parte, había empezado a salir en secreto con una muchacha del instituto. No se lo había dicho a nadie, inlcuso Rin lo desconocía y eso que siempre se habían explicado todas las cosas. Aquel verano estaba decidido a comunicarles a sus padres que tenía novia y, en cierta manera, también tenía que enfrentar a Rin y decírselo. No quería herirla pero ella debía comprender que para él, ella era como parte de su familia. Todos pensaban que era un poco bruto pero sabía de los sentimientos de la chica y no quería dañarla. La apreciaba como a pocos y no sabía si aquello significaría el final de su amistad. Esperaba que no fuera así. Pero tampoco quería seguir escondiéndose de todos y que su relación siguiera siendo un secreto. Había encontrado en Kykio a la mujer deseada. Era muy bonita, de largo y negro cabello, con ojos castaños y muy bien formada para su edad. Antes de entrar en la universidad quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba loco por ella.

Una noche de verano se las arregló para celebrar una cena en casa de sus padres y les dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Izayoi tenía la ligera impresión de qué se trataba y tenía ciertas dudas de cómo iba a acabar la noche cuando Rin comprendiera que Inuyasha estaba con otra mujer. Rogaba por que todo fuera lo más natural posible y la joven no se lo tomara muy mal. La quería como la hija que no había tenido y entendía que aquello sería un duro golpe para su corazón enamorado.

Izayoi no se equivocó y la noche para Rin fue una verdadera tortura. No sólo tenía que aguantar la presencia de aquella chica sinó que además tenía que ver cómo Inuyasha se la comía con los ojos cada vez que la miraba. Todo el tiempo se lo pasaba embelesado y en una actitud de constante devoción hacia Kykio. Creía morirse cada vez que observaba a la pareja. La noche fue la más larga que creyó vivir nunca en su corta vida.

Los padres de Inuyasha se miraron y luego miraron a Rin y volvieron a mirarse otra vez; era claro que Rin lo estaba pasando mal y que comprendía que para Inuyasha ella no era una opción de mujer.

Continuará …

En el próx. capítulo el rompimiento de Inuyasha y Kykio y primer desengaño amoroso de Rin.

Agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante. A pesar del poco tiempo intento sacar siempre un poquito para continuar la historia que espero os siga gustando.

GRACIAS!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta escrita sólo para entretenimiento nada de lucro._

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo 4**

(Fin flashback – vuelta al aeropuerto)

_-¡Caballero! ¡CABALLERO! Disculpe …_

La azafata que controlaba el embarque veía como aquel joven intentaba colarse a como diera lugar por la puerta que se cerraba en aquel momento. El último pasajero ya se había registrado y el avión estaba listo para dirigirse a las pistas.

_-¡CABALLERO! Le he dicho que no puede usted entrar por esa puerta, ese avión debe salir ahora mismo –_

_-Señorita, ¿acaso no sabe con quién está hablando? Podría hacer que la despidieran AHORA mismo. Tengo que entrar a ese avión y es lo que voy a hacer en este mismo instante. Si me disculpa …_

_-Le he dicho que NO puede entrar y NO lo va a hacer. Sé perfectamente quién es usted, Sr. Taisho. Y créame que también sé que si se lo propone usted podrían despedirme "en este mismo instante" –_ dijo repitiendo el mismo tono utilizado por el joven _– pero créame que es imposible que usted suba al avión. El vuelo está completo y listo para dirigirse a pistas … puede ver que ahora mismo están desconectando el finger – _decía la azafata al mismo tiempo que señalaba cómo retiraban la pasarela de embarque.

_-Por todos los demonios! Debo subir a ese avión, es muy importante. ¿No hay nada que usted pueda hacer?_

_-No! Y si me disculpa debe volver a mi puesto, no puedo seguir hablando con usted, Sr. Taisho._

_-¡Por favor! Siento cómo le he hablado antes, pero realmente necesito subir ahí – _jamás creyó que usara aquellas palabras pero en ese momento era disculparse o ver cómo el amor de su vida se iba en aquel avión para no volver nunca más.

_-Ya le he dicho … - _la azafata se fijó en la mirada del muchacho, había sido muy arrogante en un principio pero era verdad que debía necesitar subirse al avión, en sus ojos veía la misma tristeza que en los de la joven que lo había abordado momentos antes, ¿y si, fuera por ella? ¡Qué romántico!

_-¡Por favor!_

_-Verá, yo no sé si debiera decirle esto … _- estaba claro que aquel jovencito presuntuoso no estaba muy habituado a rogar y disculparse y en ese momento lo había hecho dos veces seguidas –

_-¿Sí? Por favor, le estaré agradecido eternamente …_

_-Ese avión tiene destino Londres, se trata de un vuelo comercial … no debería decirle esto pero … creo que la situación se lo merece … mire, en breve sale un vuelo privado con el mismo destino, el Sr. Tanaka debe dirigirse urgentemente a Inglaterra y están preparando su jet privado ¿Conoce usted al Sr. Tanaka? Ese vuelo llegará algo antes que el avión que pretendía asaltar._

_-¡Dios! ¡SÍ! Eso sería perfecto. Dígame, por dónde queda la pista de despegue._

_-Por allá_ – y así como le mostraba por dónde debía dirigirse, el muchacho le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla y se disponía a correr hacia el lugar que le indicaba la azafata– _Permítame decirle que hacen ustedes dos una bonita pareja._

El muchacho giró su cabeza y le ofreció una enorme sonrisa. Su intuición no le había fallado, buscaba a aquella joven muchacha. ¡Qué afortunada! Estaba claro que aquel joven estaba loco por ella. Si no lo llega a detener a tiempo hubiera sido capaz de saltar al avión sin pasarela!

(Flashback)

El verano del último año en el instituto fue para Rin una verdadera tortura. Kikyo se pasaba la mayor parte del día pegada a Inuyasha y cuando no estaba con él, hablaban por teléfono. Desde la cena en la que la presentó como su novia, Inuyasha no tenía ojos para nadie más. No sólo no salía con sus amistades sino que tampoco hablaba con Rin. Cada vez parecía estar más ausente del resto del mundo y su única ilusión era tener a Kikyo junto a él.

Incluso echaba de menos a Seshoumaru, con todo lo frío de su carácter hubiera sido mejor compañero de lo que se era en aquel momento Inuyasha. Rin pensaba seriamente que aquella chica estaba perjudicando a su amigo. El hermano mayor había comentado la posibilidad de volver a casa ese verano pero le habían surgido unas prácticas que no quiso desaprovechar en la empresa de Sarah y, finalmente, decidió que aquel verano no visitaría a sus padres. Rin pensó con fastidio que aquel iba a ser un largo y frío verano.

Pero para sorpresa de todos un día llegó Inuyasha y comentó que había roto con Kikyo. Nadie parecía entender nada, aquella rotura no tenía lugar pues la pareja parecía llevarse a las mil maravillas y estaban muy compenetrados. Al principio Inuyasha era reacio a comentar nada pero poco a poco fue recuperando su forma de ser y volvió a su antigua amistad con Rin, aunque la mayoría de consersaciones se refirieran a la misma persona, Rin agradecía volver a tener a su amigo de vuelta.

_- ¿Tú te lo puedes creer?_ – le dijo un día – _Me dice que no debo ser tan celoso y que es libre de salir con sus amigos. Pero yo te digo que ese chico nuevo de su vecindario no quiere ser precisamente sólo un amigo con ella, que pretende algo más._

_- ¿En serio? Pero si según Kikyo son amigos no veo nada malo en que se vea con ella, ¿de quién desconfías, de él?_

_- La verdad ya no sé qué pensar. Creía conocer a Kikyo pero me he dado cuenta que le gusta que todos la adulen y le digan lo bonita que es, le encanta estar rodeada por sus admiradores y yo que soy su novio no he podido decir nada al respecto … no sé qué pensar Rin._

_- Yo … no te puedo decir Inuyasha, no la he tratado tanto como para saber cómo es._

_- Y luego va y aparece el tipejo ése y la empieza a colmar de atenciones y regalos y Kikyo en vez de pararle los pies le deja hacer … y yo sin decir nada porque si le digo alguna cosa, el "malo" soy yo por ser un celoso. Te digo que algo hay y ya no sé si me puedo fiar de Kikyo. La última vez que nos vimos le di a entender mi malestar y me contestó que era mi problema si no me gustaba, que ella no iba a cambiar por nadie, que si la situación no me gustaba … entonces le contesté que ya se podía volver con su amiguito y que se olvidara de mí._

_- ¡Inuyasha! Pero eso que me dices … ¿cómo le dijiste algo así?_

_- Rin, la situación se me fue de las manos. ¡La quiero tanto! Y yo la he perdido por esta bocota tan grande que tengo y que no sé controlar._

A Rin le dolió que Inuyasha dijera que aún quería a Kikyo pero en aquel momento su amigo necesitaba consuelo y mucho apoyo, no lo quería dejar solo en su tristeza.

_- No te preocupes, seguro que todo se arregla. Ya verás._

_- Eso espero, me moriría sin ella - Aquellas palabras fueron como una daga para el quebrantado corazón de Rin, pero intentó disimular lo máximo posible. Y qué podía hacer si ella también estaba enamorada hasta los huesos, un amor no correspondido._

A finales de verano, como era habitual, se organizó una fiesta para los estudiantes que se habían graduado del instituto y que después se irían a la universidad. Era una especie de mega fiesta de despedida para todos aquellos amigos que luego podría ser que no se volvieran a ver en bastante tiempo. Inuyasha se prestó como pareja de Rin pero su interés estaba en buscar a Kikyo. No le hacía el mínimo caso a Rin y más de una vez ésta lo había pillado buscando a su exnovia. En aquel momento debía haberla visto porque la expresión de su cara cambió inmediatamente. Se tornó dura y fría, justo en aquel momento se parecía a Seshoumaru más de lo que le había parecido nunca. Giró hacia donde miraba el joven y pudo ver que Kikyo bailaba muy melosa con un joven algo mayor que ella. Para su sorpresa Inuyasha no montó ninguna escena, ni hizo ningún comentario pero conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que aquello era un duro golpe.

Algo más entrada la noche, con el cambio del ritmo de música, Inuysha tomó la mano de Rin y le pidió bailar juntos. En ese momento ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaba en aquella fiesta acompañada por él y en ese momento estaban bailando como nunca hubiera imaginado.

_-Creo que todavía no te he dicho nada pero quiero que sepas que hoy estás muy hermosa. Ese vestido te sienta como un guante, princesa._

_-¿Inuyasha?_ – Rin se sonrojó, aquello era lo que menos se hubiera esperado – _Gra … Gracias. Tú también te ves muy apuesto, bueno, siempre lo has sido, no quiero decir que sólo hoy._

_-Eres muy bonita, siempre lo has sido_ – algo raro había en la mirada del joven pero Rin no pareció percibir que éste había bebido un poco de más, estaba entusiasmada por aquel cambio en él. ¿Quizás se estaba dando cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por ella?

_-Ohhh, nunca hubiera pensado que te lo parecia a decir verdad, quisiera confesarte que yo, yo …._

Y en ese momento Inuyasha besó a Rin. Al principio fue un beso tímido pero poco a poco lo fue profundizando más. Para Rin aquello era algo nuevo, único. Era lo mejor que le había pasado desde … NO, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida! Ese beso la estaba elevando al cielo, era tan, tan dulce y a la vez tan exigente. No podía parar de besarle, y justo en ese momento la magia se rompió.

_- ¡OH! Kikyo, te quiero tanto …_

¡Inuyasha no la besaba a ella! Bien, la besaba a ella pero a quién realmente creía estar besando era a Kikyo. Un fuerte dolor orpimió su pecho y en aquel momento creyó que todo era una pesadilla. El amor de su vida la estaba besando pero pensaba en otra mujer. No podía ser, no le podía estar sucediendo aquello. Justo cuando el joven volvía a buscar sus labios, Rin pareció reaccionar del trance en el que se había quedado.

¡PLASH! La joven le propinó una tremenda bofetada.

_- Nunca, nunca más me vuelvas a confundir con Kikyo. Soy Rin, ¡RIN!, ¿entiendes Inuyasha? _– Tras decir esto, la joven salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundico Inuyasha que no entendía muy bien cómo había sido aquella escena. Rin quería desaparecer de allí, desaparecer de la vida de Inuyasha, y hubiera deseado no haberse enamorado nunca de él.

Continuará …

Agradecimientos:

Bueeeeeeno, aquí dejo otro capítulo más. Perdón por la tardanza!

Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante. A pesar del poco tiempo intento sacar siempre un poquito para continuar la historia que espero os siga gustando.

GRACIAS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **Quisiera, lo primero de todo pedir disculpas. Primero DISCULPAS por tardar tanto en actualizar. Y disculpas porque este es un capítulo más breve de lo habitual. Es un capítulo de tránsito entre dos etapas y necesitaba hacer algo cortito que no formara parte del siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leerme. Espero not ardar TAAANTO en actualizar la próxima vez. Me gustará mucho recibir sugerencias e ideas...

**Los amores de Rin**

**Capítulo 5 (mini cap)**

Rin salió corriendo de aquella fiesta y maldiciendo aquel fatídico momento. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso de Inuyasha y a éste confundiéndola con Kikyo. Su primer amor y su primera desilusión. Todo había sido tan rápido… Había subido al cielo para luego caer con un tremendo golpe de nuevo a la realidad. Inuyasha seguía enamorado de Kikyo y ella no tenía lugar en su corazón. ¿Dioses! Lo amaba tanto …

Pasaron un par de días en los que Rin no salía de la habitación, no comía, a penas bebía líquidos y todo el tiempo se lo pasaba lloriqueando por su amor no correspondido. Todos en la casa estaban muy preocupados por ella. Inuyasha sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con Rin pero a él tampoco quería verlo. Precisamente a él era a quien no quería ver. El muchacho quería, NO, necesitaba disculparse con ella. Sentía que en ese momento estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga pero los días avanzaban y ella seguía sin querer hablar con él.

Finalmente, una bonita mañana de final de verano Rin tomó una decisión. Debía marcharse de aquel lugar. Se armó de gran valor para hablar con su querido padre.

-_Papi … ¿tienes un momento? Necesitaría hablar contigo, yo …._

_-¡Mi pequeña! Creo que sé qué me quieres decir._

Siempre habían tenido una gran conexión, padre e hija estaban muy unidos por lo que, sin decirle nada a su padre éste supo lo que necesitaba su hija. Tras una larga charla, en la que no faltaron los amargos lloros de la joven, decidieron que quizás había llegado el momento de que la joven tuviera la oportunidad de poder estudiar en el extranjero.

_-¿Inglaterra?_

_-Sí, mi niña. Es un país lleno de oportunidades. Si quieres puedes comenzar allí tus estudios de comunicación. Es una ocasión perfecta. Podrías estar el primer año y luego, luego … ya veremos qué ocurre después._

El padre de Rin tenía algunos ahorros y no encontró mejor forma en qué gastarlos que en la educación de su pequeña. Gracias a la ayuda de los señores Taisho pudieron agilizar el ingreso de Rin en la universidad y encontraron disponible un cómodo y bonito alojamiento en Londres. Además, la hija de unos conocidos también iba a marcharse a Londres para estudiar por lo que Rin no estaría del todo sola. Creían que harían buenas migas pues Kagome era una muchachita bastante dulce. Contactaron con sus conocidos y acordaron que las dos jóvenes compartieran el apartamento.

En menos de dos semanas Rin lo tuvo todo listo para marcharse a Londres. Lo único que quedó atrás fue su corazón roto. Estaba decidida. No quería renunciar a la oportunidad que la vida le brindaba. Venía en el mejor momento. Olvidaría a Inuyasha y se centraría en su formación y carrera. Tenía todo un nuevo mundo por delante y ¿quizás un nuevo amor?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta escrita sólo para entretenimiento nada de lucro._

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo 6**

Bien se podría decir que él no era precisamente un tipo romántico pero aquella ocasión se lo merecía. Después de varios años de noviazgo era lo que tocaba y ya estaba decidido a pedirle a Sarah que se casara con él. En un principio había pensado en algo menos pomposo, en una cena íntima al calor de las velas, en su loft … pero su prometida le había disuadido de ir a cenar al piso de él y había escogido aquel famoso restaurante frecuentado por lo más in de la sociedad londinense. Seguramente ella ya esperaba la petición por su parte y no querría dejar escapar la ocasión de que todos en aquella ciudad conocieran a la futura señora de Seshoumaru Taisho y estaba cien por cien seguro que le encantaba la idea de que todo el mundo le viera hacerle la petición precisamente en aquel restaurante de moda.

Ella era inteligente, bonita, culta, con un cuerpo escultural. Era la mujer perfecta que todo futuro empresario quisiera tener a su lado. De hecho, cualquier empresario y cualquier hombre en sus cabales desearía tenerla cerca. También era ambiciosa y esa era una de las cosas que no le acababan de gustar de ella. Ambos pertenecían a importantes familias y ambos habían conocido la riqueza desde su infancia. La diferencia estaba en que a él le gustaba el éxito conseguido por sus medios, no sólo por ser el hijo de quién era y a ella siempre le gustaba anteponer su herencia familiar a sus logros académicos y profesionales.

Y allí se encontraba él, a punto de tomar una decisión importante en su vida. Delante de la mujer con la que había compartido los últimos años y con la que había decidido casarse. La mujer con la que iba a compartir el resto de su vida. Con la mano derecha acariciaba el pequeño cofre de terciopelo azul que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón esperando el momento adecuado. Parecía no decidirse a hacerlo pues ella no paraba de hablar de temas económicos y financieros, de fusiones y adquisiciones que hacían del todo inadecuado el momento. La monótona charla de Sarah había conseguido que, finalmente, su mente viajara a miles de quilómetros de la mesa en la que se encontraban cenando. ¿_Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban juntos_?

Desde el inicio de la carrera universitaria que habían formalizado su relación pero en aquel momento a él le parecieron siglos. De pronto tuvo una especie de revelación: había algo que fallaba en esa relación. Él. En aquel preciso instante, en medio de aquel monólogo financiero que tenía su futura esposa sobre la fusión de las respectivas empresas familiares, justo entre el segundo plato y los postres, en uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de la ciudad, se acabada de dar cuenta que no estaba enamorado de ella. Y que aquella era la persona con la que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida. Un enorme vacío se apoderó de su ser. Él, minúsculo, frente a un abismo de incertidumbre.

¿_Pero qué estaba pensando_? El pescado no debería ser fresco pues qué hacía él pensando en aquellas tonterías. Sarah era la mujer de su vida, la había elegido él (¿o quizás lo eligió ella?). ¡Qué más daba! Aquella era la mujer perfecta para él. Compartían una misma visión del mundo y nunca podría encontrar a nadie mejor para acompañarle en el largo camino de la vida. Él no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sentimientos y cursilerías … debía ser una persona práctica y efectiva. Iba a convertirse en un importante hombre de negocios y los negocios no se llevan con el corazón, se llevan con la cabeza.

Justo cuando tomó con la fuerza necesaria el cofrecito que reposaba en su bolsillo para sacarlo algo captó su atención. Más bien fue alguienen especial. En aquel preciso instante entraba en el restaurante un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que parecían univesitarios, tres chicas y un chico.

-"_Imposible_!" – pensó Seshoumaru – "_No puede ser_"

De lo cuatro, resaltaba una jovencita de largos cabellos ébano y grandes ojos de un peculiar color verde. Se parecía tanto a … _No, no podía ser. Imposible_. Él estaba en Inglaterra, a cientos de quilómetros de Tokio. Ella seguramente estaría en casa, preparándose para un largo día y, como no, babeando por todos lados por el idiota de su medio hermano. Una olvidada y amarga sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo … Y si …. No, seguro que no podía ser ella. Volvió su atención hacia su compañera, como si aquello de lo que trataba Sarah fuera lo más interesante para él, pero no podía dejar de mirar de tanto en tanto a la joven que se sentaba en una mesa próxima a la suya. Iba acompañada por dos jóvenes más y por un muchacho que claramente no podía dejar de observarla de una manera un tanto peculiar, casi podría afirmar que de una forma enamoradiza. Justo como estaba haciendo él. ¿Sería su novio? Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, aquel debía ser el chico más afortunado de aquel restaurante.

-"¡_Alto, Seshoumaru! ¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando_?" – le gritaba su conciencia

_-"¿Estás junto a tu futura esposa y no puedes dejar de ver a esa increíble joven?"_

_-"¿Increíble? ¿He pensado yo eso?"_

¿_Pero qué le pasaba aquella noche_? Definitivamente aquel pescado debía estar contaminado porque nunca se había sentido tan extraño como en esa ocasión. Se recriminó mentalmente por aquel momento de distracción y volvió a tomar en su mano el cofrecito de terciopelo azul. Era el momento de pedirle a Sarah que se casara con él. Aunque viéndola cómo seguía hablando sin parar estaba casi seguro que ella ni se había dado cuenta de lo distraído que estaba durante aquella peculiar velada.

_**Unas mesas más allá …**_

-¡Qué bien que te hayas decidido a venir! Desde que llegamos a Londres que te la has pasado encerrada todo el día en el apartamento y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar – decía una chica morena.

-Estamos muy contentas de que estés animada para salir con nosotros, y … - miró al muchacho que las acompañaba y le guiñó un ojo - creo que mi hermanito también se alegra mucho, ¿verdad Kohaku?

-¡Sango!, no seas odiosa … todos estamos muy contentos, no sólo yo – aunque era claramente visible el sonrojo del joven al saberse descubierto por su hermana.

Rin había hecho buenas migas con aquel grupo peculiar. Kagome era una compañera excepcional y le había presentado a Sango la cual, a su vez, les había presentado a su hermano Kohaku. Desde que habían ingresado en la universidad el muchacho se había sentido terriblemente atraído por ella. Kohaku fue el joven más feliz del mundo cuando su hermana no sólo le dijo que era la mejor amiga de Kagome sino que además la amiga de esta era su admirada Rin. Rin por su parte sólo podía decir que eran muy buenos amigos y no le pasaban desapercibidos los sentimientos que inspiraba en el joven. Aún seguía anclada en sus sentimientos del pasado y no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Aquellos eran sentimientos dolorosos, pero sabía que llegaría el momento para ella de encontrar un amor verdadero y correspondido.

Después de una animada cena el grupo de jóvenes decidió que era una noche perfecta para salir a tomar alguna copa por algún lugar cercano. Llamaron al camarero y tras pagar la cuenta se levantaron para salir del restaurante. Rin no estaba muy decidida en seguir a sus amigos pero estos estaban confabulados para que la joven no se marchara a casa una vez más.

-Vamos, Rin. No seas así y deja que te llevemos a un local de lo más súper … te lo vas a pasar genial y ¿quién sabe cómo acaba la noche? - dijo esto Sango guiñándole un ojo a su hermano pequeño, el cual al instante notó como sus colores subían rápidamente. Se hizo una nota mental de reprender a su hermana por evidente falta de tacto.

-Además, prometemos que si no te lo pasas bien volveremos a casa … - le argumentaba Kagome para intentar convencerla. Mientras iban saliendo Rin pareció ver a alguien conocido pero pensando en que no conocía a nadie en Londres no prestó más importancia.

-Está bien muchachos, que no se diga que soy una aguafiestas … venga vamos allá.

-¡Bien por Rin! – gritó muy contento Kohaku que presentía que esa podía ser una noche especial para él. Al estar tan emocionado no se percató de que el grito era escuchado por las mesas vecinas.

_-"¿Rin? ¿Es posible que seas tú, pequeña Rin?"_ – y como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a su acompañante que debía ir un momento al servicio. Mientras Sarah aprovechaba para mirar sus mensajes, Sesshoumaru que se había dirigido hacia el servicio, giró y se fue hacia la puerta para comprobar si en realidad se trataba de Rin. La verdad es que se sentía como un auténtico manojo de nervios, ¿sería ella? Y si era ¿qué hacía en Londres? No podía apartar su mirada de la bella joven y finalmente, pudo verla con una mejor luz. Efectivamente, se trataba de Rin. Y en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba preciosa, de hecho siempre había sido una chica muy bonita, pero ahora estaba espectacular. Y en ese momento se olvidó del restaurante, de Sarah y del anillo de compromiso que permanecía olvidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Rin?

-No puede ser, ¿Sesshoumaru? Me pareció ver a alguien conocido en el restaurante pero nunca pude imaginar que se trataba de ti. ¡Qué alegría verte!

-¿Qué haces por Londres? ¿estás de paso? – mientras decía esto se aproximaba a Rin para darle dos besos a modo de saludo pero con el contacto de la suave piel de la joven sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-No, vine a estudiar aquí. La verdad que llevo unos meses ya. Empecé el curso en la universidad. Disculpa, me tengo que ir, me están esperando – dijo mientras señalaba a los otros jóvenes que la esperaban un poco más avanzados - Qué tal si …., bueno no, nada. ¡Nos vemos!

-Rin, espera. ¿Tienes un número en el que pueda localizarte? Me gustaría, bueno, si tú quieres, poder vernos con algo de tiempo y charlar … me encantaría … por los viejos tiempos …

-Sí, claro. A mi también me encantaría poder verte con algo más de tiempo. Ten este es mi número. Bueno, no me puedo esperar más. Me están esperando. Ciao!

Rin se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, se había puesto muy contenta al encontrarse con Sesshoumaru. Nunca lo había pensado antes pero en aquel momento el joven le pareció encantador. Se había portado muy gentil con ella y no como solía comportarse en su juventud con ella. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, lo había visto bastante atractivo. Vestido con traje pero descorbatado tenía un no sé qué que le hacía parecer muy guapo. Aunque claro, no como su estimado Inuyasha.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru entró al restaurante disimulando lo más que pudo el encuentro con su amiga. Sarah era algo celosa y no quería ningún tipo de escena en aquel lugar. Le comentó que saliendo del baño lo habían llamado por teléfono y al ser una llamada importante no pudo evitar el contestar. El resto de la noche pasó sin más novedades. El cofrecito de terciopelo siguió olvidado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Por algún motivo que se le escapaba pensó que no era el mejor momento para una declaración de matrimonio. El encuentro con Rin ¿tendría algo que ver? Y aunque el se lo quisiera negar a sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por seguirme y por la paciencia ... espero publicar más a menudo pero a veces las cosas se complican ... a todos los que dejáis reviews MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! espero que os siga gustando la historia ... perdí la inspiración inicial pero este nuevo argumento me gusta más. Un pequño giro pero la misma esencia. Besotes para tods!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los amores de RIN**

**Capítulo 7**

Habían pasado unos días desde que la viera en aquel restaurante, quizás incluso un par de semanas, y todavía no se había aventurado en llamarla. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿No debía? ¿Quizás era mejor olvidarse por completo del tema? No paraba de juguetear nerviosamente con el papelillo entre sus dedos. Aquella misma mañana, al igual que las anteriores, había cogido un par de veces el teléfono y las mismas veces lo había vuelto a colocar encima de la mesa en un intento inútil de teclear el número. Estaba tan distraído que ni se había percatado de los mensajes que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho. Suerte que su secretaria era una persona muy eficaz porque casi se le había pasado una importante reunión con el Consejo de Administración de la empresa en la que se había forjado un brillante puesto directivo. Y todo por estar divagando entre hacer una llamada de teléfono o no hacerla porque no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerla. Últimamente estaba de lo más extraño, ¿desde cuándo Sesshoumaru Taisho no reunía coraje para una simple llamada telefónica? ¿se trataba de una simple llamada telefónica? En fin, todo se resumía en llamar a una vieja conocida de su infancia que había aparecido como un rayo de luz en su monótona y dirigida vida … ¿rayo de luz?

-¡Pero qué demonios me pasa! Parezco un crío indeciso y precisamente siempre me he jactado de lo contrario …. Es Rin ¡Rin!, todo lo que tengo que hacer es descolgar y preguntarle cómo le va todo, sus estudios, las novedades en Tokio, Inuyasha …..

La imagen en su mente de una enamorada joven persiguiendo a su hermano pegueño por todos lados llegó como un flash a su mente y todo intento por coger el teléfono y llamar a la pequeña fue directamente ignorado. ¿Por qué aquello le dolía tanto? Había llegado a asumir que la enana había hecho mella en su frío corazón y que en su infancia le había dolido que ella se mostrase más cariñosa con Inuyasha pero … ¿le seguía molestando aquella actitud? ¿Cómo era posible que aún teniendo a Sarah a su lado le molestara que Rin siguiera babeando por el insolente de Inuyasha?

Recordó que la noche que la volvió a ver iba a ser la noche de su petición de matrimonio. Sarah, aquella mujer que representaba una apuesta segura en su vida. Miró en el cajón del escritorio de su despacho y en el fondo estaba el cofrecito de terciopelo azul que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Abrió la cajita y miró el anillo como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días. Una excelente y finísima pieza de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante. Una pieza valiosísima y única trabajada por manos experimentadas que quería representar el gran amor que sentía hacia su pareja. Aquella noche no había sido capaz de entregarle el cofre a Sarah. Tampoco ninguno de los siguientes días en los que se habían visto. Directamente lo había guardado en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio el día siguiente a la cena en el restaurante. Miró el aro mientras jugaba con él en sus dedos y se fijó también en el papelillo que contenía el número telefónico de Rin. La visión de ella llevando en su dedo el anillo de compromiso le turbó completamente. ¡Dios! Estaba preciosa y los años en los que no se habían visto le habían sentado muy bien. Ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer. No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Y en ese momento, con una claridad abrumadora comprendió el por qué de su obsesión con la enana, los celos para con su hermano y sus dudas con Sarah. Estaba loco, totalmente loco por la pequeña Rin. Guardó el anillo en el cofre y cogió con decisión el teléfono.

Un toque, dos toques, tres toques… estaba pensando en colgar la llamada cuando se oyó cómo desconectaban al otro lado de la línea

-¿Diga? – se oyó una voz masculina

Sesshoumaru se extrañó y colgó con la desilusión de no escuchar la voz de Rin ¿quizás se había equivocado al marcar los números? Lo volvió a intentar de nuevo. Raramente se equivocaba pero últimamente se notaba algo despistado y con la cabeza fuera de lugar.

-¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia –

-¿Quién llama Kohaku? – se escuchó de fondo la voz de Rin.

-….

-No sé han colgado. Espero que no vuelvan a molestar, si no paran de llamar no podremos acabar con las clases de repaso que me estás dando.

Sesshoumaru se había quedado de piedra y no tuvo otra reacción que colgar al escuchar la voz de ella. Él pensaba que le descolgaría Rin y en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que podía vivir con alguien más. Era la voz de un chico ¿quizá aquel joven que la acompañaba en el restaurante aquella noche? Qué estúpido había sido al pensar en ella. No tenía que ser muy listo para comprender que la preciosa joven ya tenía el corazón ocupado si no por el idiota de su hermano por aquel otro muchacho. En un arranque de furia lanzó el teléfono lo más fuerte que pudo contra la puerta del despacho y rompió en mil trocitos el papel con el número de teléfono.

-Señor, ¿está todo bien? – pregunto su secretaria alarmada por el golpe que había escuchado en el interior de la oficina.

-¡Largo!

-Pe…

-Te he dicho que largo, estaré ocupado todo el día. No quiero recibir ni llamadas, ni mensajes ni ningún tipo de molestias. Y consígueme un nuevo terminal, más resistente.

-Sí, señor. Como usted disponga – cerró la puerta una huidiza secretaria alarmada ante el evidente ataque de furia de su jefe. La joven estaba acostumbrada a su distanciamiento y su formalidad, no era un jefe expresivo pero tampoco un déspota. Nunca antes le había visto un arrebato similar de sentimientos. La llamada que había hecho o recibido le debía haber causado un gran impacto emocional pues había tirado el terminal con tanta fuerza que se había quedado destrozado. Ni siquiera con la señorita Sarah se había mostrado tan expresivo y eso contando que se rumoreaba por toda la empresa que se iban a casar próximamente.

Tonta, tonta y cien veces tonta. Era lo que Rin pensaba de sí misma al creer que podría tener llamada de Sesshoumaru. Habían pasado varios días desde su fugaz encuentro en el restaurante y el muchacho no la había llamado y estaba más que claro que ésa no era su intención. Le había pedido el teléfono por pura cortesía y ella había creído que él se interesaría por su vida. Seguro que debía estar en la compañía de aquella despampanante muchacha que le acompañaba durante la cena. Se trataría de la famosa novia que comentaron en alguna ocasión los señores Taisho, la perfecta ¿cómo se llamaba? Bah, no le había sido importante entonces y tampoco lo era ahora ¿o sí? Entendía por qué no había vuelto a casa después de cursar los estudios. Seguramente tenía gran éxito tanto en los negocios como en lo referente al amor … todo lo contrario a ella. Sesshoumaru era del tipo triunfador, si se lo proponía lo podía conseguir todo en la vida.

Podía echarse a reír y no parar. Ahí estaba ella haciendo unas clases de repaso con Kohaku y la verdad es que sospechaba que más que las clases lo que pretendía el joven era pasar tiempo junto a ella. Lo sentía por él. Era un chico muy galante y bien parecido pero no era para nada su tipo. En cambio, si lo pensaba un poco, Seshoumaru estaba …. ¿cómo decirlo? Cuando lo vio simplemente le pareció arrebatador y muy muy atractivo. No había podido quitarse la sensación que tuvo cuando se saludaron. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero casi le pareció mucho mejor que su querido Inuyasha. Qué lástima que no la llamara, le hubiera apetecido mucho conversar un rato con él y saber de su vida.

De nuevo gracias por la paciencia y no enfadarse por lo leeeeeento de los capítulos. Seguramente reeditaré este capítulo pero quería darles un pequeño adelanto ….

Gracias por leerme :)

Besos a tod s!


End file.
